Welcome to Chaos High
by China Doll Angel
Summary: AU It's a new year at Hitori high and all the Naruto cast is stuck in the classroom together to learn about more then just Gai's bizarre teaching habits. Many pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Chaos High**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters other then the few I made up, but if you are just dieing to take them I guess it would be okay if you asked first.

* * *

"This is it Sakura! The year I tell him how I feel." Sakura said to herself as she finished brushing her long pink hair and looked at herself one last time in the bathroom mirror out of the many that morning before she took her white headband and place it on her head then began straitening out her black sailor suit uniform for school that morning. Then declaring herself ready, grabbed her brown book bag and headed out the door ready to face the new day and her final year of high school at Hitori high school.

This would also be the year were she would finally tell her high school crush of three years how she truly felt. She had enough confidence to tell him her feelings, knowing that he couldn't resist her charms this year. A feeling began raising up in her veins, giving her the all around tingly feeling of excitement as she thought of his reaction, but she wanted to slow things down for herself, no need to tell him the first day or even week. But then again all the time she had been without him that summer it did seem tempting to confess today.

'No, not yet!' She told herself as she opened the door to her new classroom only to shut it once more. She then came into a room filled with students talking, laughing and doing what most people that age did, screw around before class. Sakura saw some classmates from previous years and some she had no idea, after all some could have very well been from the same school just other classes while others might have been from elsewhere in Japan. There also was a vas amount of chairs and people that seemed to tell her she wasn't going to be comfortable this year. She then took a seat where she hoped he would sit since his presence hadn't been detected yet by Sakura.

"Yo forehead, long time no see." Sakura turned her head in dismay as her rival approached her with the notion to annoy Sakura as she always did. "Great looks like I'm stuck with you another year Ino-pig!" The blond just smiled as she spoke, "You should be happy to just be near me let alone have me acknowledge you."

"I failed to see the joy in that." And before Ino could snap back a boy in raven black hair and matching eyes came to take a set besides the girls who both immediately shut up.

"Sa- Sasuke-kun, I see we're in the same class together this year." Ino tried to look and sound surprised which didn't seem to be going well with the shaking and nervousness in her voice.

The boy just shrugged as Ino then tried to push Sakura out of her chair who in return pushed back before they heard the door open once more to show their new homeroom teacher he had white silver hair, black eyes and was incredibly good-looking, not to mention young.

"Please don't bother taking your seats I have a seating chart that I deemed stabled for you even though I may not know you or your personalities yet. This will help me with your names."

As the names were called Sakura made note of her old and new classmates.

The teacher finished calling the names and began to talk about the class. "Okay now that your all seated let start class now shall we?" Suddenly a hand shot up into the air. "Yes um…"

"Rock Lee sir!" Everyone who knew the boy sighed at the comment. Great another year with a kiss-ass most were thinking at this time.

"Rock Lee… yes…" the teacher said uninterested.

"Can I sit up at the front. I always do and I would hate for my final year be the one I don't."

"Sorry but I'm afraid that's you're seat, I'm not changing it… Now my name is Hatake Kakashi, but I'm not in the mood to be called Hatake-sensei yet since I'm still young so call me Kakashi-sensei."

Everyone became shock not only because a teacher turned down Lee for the first time since… well, ever! But the man just asked them to call him by his first name!

'What kind of year is this going to be?' Sakura wonder to herself as she looked over at Sasuke only a few seats away from her as she dreamed of what would happen with them in the year to come…

* * *

**Notes you may/may not want to know:** This is for the most part based off a Japanese school system (based on what I know and how much I'm willing to bend/change :) All you need to know for now is that they wear uniforms and stay in one classroom all day having the teachers come to their classroom (other then PE). So it's save to say they get stuck with their classmates all year round.

I will put some characters that are not from Naruto but other series (i.e. Ed from 'Fullmetal Alchemist').


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chaos High**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters other then the few I made up. I'm just using their appearance, some characteristics of theirs, and names.

This is dedicated to **Snowbording Lash**, without them this story wouldn't have gotten past the first chapter, or on paper at all for that matter. You suck!

* * *

Red painted nails strummed the wooden desk in front of them as the other set held up the board head of principal, Mori Tsunade. Sometimes she forgot why she wanted to be a principal of all professions in the first place. She could have been a doctor like her father wanted or have worked for the highly successful businessman Mr. Gato like her mother. But she had to pick a principal and deal with kids like Uzumaki Naruto almost everyday for one thing or another. She pushed the thoughts of reconsidering her job aside and looked at the problem at hand. What would it be this time, upsetting the class or a practical joke set on a teacher or student?

"So Naruto what happened to you not getting into trouble the first week you promised me last year?"

Naruto sat in the chair in frustration, it really wasn't his fault this time, he was just poking fun at Lee like he always did when suddenly the teacher had a fit, going on about, "Disrupting the thought process of the wonderful youth in the classroom" or something to that degree. Everyone made fun of Lee, just looking at him sometimes was funny, but that teacher... which reminded him why did they look so similar, yet not related?

"It wasn't my fault this time!" he shouted in anger.

Tsunade just rolled her eyes at the teen's usual excuse that she could see coming from a mile away. "You really expect me to believe that Naruto?"

"This time you have to! This teacher is weird he sent me in here just because I said Lee was a stuck up... which he is."

He did have a point, Lee was the biggest suck up she had seen in her many years of working here.

"Well, that still doesn't matter... Who was it exactly?"

"Gai-sensei." Naruto huffed.

She thought about the more then flamboyant teacher she had hired a few years ago, now what a character he was.

"Oh yeah..."

There he was, in a bright green business suit, that made the chalkboard look like a joke in color. Most wondered who even bothered with such a ridiculous color, seriously, bright green? And that haircut, who still got a bowl shape haircut, well, other then Lee but he was just strange. Then there was those unrealistic eyebrows that seemed to be alive. Kidomaru even swore he once saw them move on their own, though it was an idiotic statement, no one wanted to disagree with it knowing that it was probably true and didn't bother going against it.

"And so my young youthful spirits that is how-"

_'When is this class going to end?'_ A bored and inattentive Nara Shikamaru wondered with a hand propping his head up while the other was moving the pencil on his notebook that currently held nothing but a few markings that looked like swiggles and nothingness. Even the loud and rambunctious teacher couldn't keep his attention for more then five minutes before his mind went off on it's own, not that it was the teacher's fault, most teachers seemed to lose his interest after a few minutes into lecture anyway; it was just how it was.

His eyes trailed off into the nearby window and fixed themselves on the floating cotton clouds outside. _'Why can't I be a cloud once in while? They don't have to deal with such troublesome things..._' He let out a sigh, if he looked at the clock it wouldn't be much later then the last time he looked at it, besides how did the phrase go, if you keep watching something it's never going to change? Or something like that.

He could hear his best friend, Choji, a few chairs away from him eating happily behind the usual folder that was placed in front of him to maliciously hide the BBQ flavored potato chips that he so loved to indulge himself in during class (the idea was courtesy of Shikamaru when Choji kept getting caught and put into detention leaving Shikamaru with no one to accompany him home).

Was this really only one class? How long could this drag on before the day was over? It had only been the first week into the new school year and already he was missing his little freedom he had during the summer break. Even if it did mean more time spent with his mother, who was scary to be around at times, especially during breaks.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru... Hey Shikamaru wake up, class is over." Shikamaru turned over to see Choji standing beside his desk as the other students got up to leave but that meant... just how long was he out for? He missed two classes after Gai's? He never felt the word "space cadet" applied to him, but today it seemed to fit just perfectly.

Walking to Mimi's candy shop, their usual spot to go to after school had ended for the day, Shikamaru and Choji would usually do their homework (homework being Shikamaru copying onto paper what he sees in their books and changing a few answers on Choji's paper as he ate the usual banana spilt with extra hot fudge and whip cream holding the bananas).

But today someone else occupied their usual table, the one they unofficially had marked, the one that was theirs and only theirs during the time they came around, the one that now had two girls at it; not just any girls, girls from their own classroom! Tsuchi Kin and Sabaku Temari were sitting there as if there wasn't any problems, as if there was nothing wrong, as if their weren't taking their seats.

Choji, Shikamaru could tell was about ready to throw some things around but before he could do anything the boy next to him placed a hand in front of him and walked up to them.

"Hey, you guys." Both girls looked at the boys, mildly disgusted for interrupting their conversation but showed that they wanted to know what was so important to do so. "You're sitting on our spot."

"Your spot?" The blond spoke out first rather surprised by the choice in words. "Yes our spot The one we-" But before the enraged Choji could go on the other girl at the table spoke up. "I don't see your names on it."

_'Oh boy this could be troublesome...'_ Shikamaru thought and sure enough as soon as the thought left his mind Choji had his hands smacked down on the table and up in the girls face.

"What did you say?"

Kin then stood up and accepted the challenge by getting right up in him as well and spat, "You want me to repeat it? Fine, I don't see your names on it! There, did you hear it that time?"

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean-"

"What you wanna hit me?"

They seemed to be in a staring contest forever until Kin broke it off and turned away. "Come on Temari, lets get out of here, it's not worth it, not for him anyway!" And with that they got off to leave, leaving Choji with fire of fury in his eyes.

_'See, I knew this would be trouble. Always with girls is it like that.'_ Sighed Shikamaru inwardly as he heard Choji go on about them the rest of their time spent there with things like "Can you believe her?" and "Our spot they can't do that!" or "If I see her there again I'll..." So when Shikamaru got done with their homework and said he had to leave due to a headache, he wasn't lying.

As the door to Mimi's candy shop closed shut and Shikamaru headed off to his house a few blocks away with the thoughts of today's events played back in his pounding head. One idea couldn't help but enter his mind, this was going to be one long school year...

* * *

That's it, here's a fourth of July present!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chaos High**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters other then the few I made up. I'm just using their appearance, some characteristics of theirs, and names

* * *

The alarm clock sounded off at 5:00AM as it always did as he got up and dressed as usual. Breakfast was made early by his mother as it also was and he was out the door and ready for training for track by 6:00AM as it always had been. Then school, more training, homework, dinner, then bed at 10:00 PM as it always went.

This was the stable schedule that was Hyuga Neji, never changing other then on days off of school in which he merely trained when he should have had school. This is why he had been Hiroki highs number one athlete since the day he stepped into the school. Everyone expected great things from him, even to head off to the next coming Olympics. Not to mention his grades had never suffered and would give others advice on homework in his limited free time. Many of the girls who were not Sasuke fans were Neji fans who supported him and cheered him on at practice and events.

Going out to the field every morning to see the dew on the freshly cut grass and snow powdered white lines that were carefully checked and put into place and the girl that stretched herself as she got ready for practice. Yes everything was in order... wait, no, something was off Neji had never seen this girl on HIS field before so what was she doing there now?

Neji approached with caution. Maybe she was new and knew not of the situation that was known as Neji's schedule.

"Excuse me." He asked calmly to the girl who didn't even bother to look up as she continued to stretch.

"Yes?"

"Are you aware that I'm now on the field to practice?"

"Well I can see that." She finally looked to face him then stood up. "By the way I'm Ten Ten, Chang Ten Ten I transfered from Kagome High I look forward to practicing with you Hyuga Neji I've heard so much about you I can't wait to see what you got. I got to go now I need to get my training in before class. I'll see you later we should get together to do some practice real soon, later!" and with that she was off leaving Neji more irritated then when he first came.

Did she just act friendly to him acting as if everything was okay? How dare she, to Hyuga Neji the number one athlete in all Hitori high! He'd get her, he'd show her up and show her that nobody calls Neji with such familiarity without him saying more then a few sentences to her. And there she went now running all high and mighty and showing off her skills like she might be able to rival Neji... or was she really that good?

Neji had to be seeing things there was no way someone could even come remotely close to coming into competition with him, he couldn't even find a decent rival in most schools, there's no way she could be. No Neji was definitely seeing things and with that thinking he went off to train. He wasn't going to let a girl throw him off his well organized schedule that he had meticulously planned out everyday.

Little did he know just how far she would mess his plans up before long...

* * *

The bright dazzling red 2006 Mercedes Benz pulled up to Hitori High and most the girls turn to see the contents that would come out.

"It's him, right?" one girl asked

"Yes, it has to be." Replied the other as they waited for "him" to get out of the car.

Out of the vehicle stepped none other then Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest boy in all Hitori High and the girls giggled and silently cheered. There he was with his raven hair and onyx eyes. Some poked their heads around him to see the driver of the car, his brother and the only man to rival his looks, Uchiha Itachi. Who just drove by as soon as the other boy got out of his presence and onto the curb.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun." They started saying to him in a secret contest of "Who can say good morning to Sasuke-kun first" while Fujiyama Haruka had won last year with 33 times, the others hoped for a chance this time around.

Of course Sasuke couldn't have cared less and always gave, "humph" before walking away from the crowd.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at how absurd the whole thing was as his friend approached along with the giggles and whispers that were females of the school, though being friends with the boy it did pay off at times, thanks to Sasuke he had dated at least four girls in one year just because he had been a friend of the "most attractive looking male in all Hitori High" though he begged a differ and believed himself to be the best.

Though he himself did have a thing for a certain pink haired Sasuke admirer and for awhile had try to get her in his grasps, Haruno Sakura was probably the only girl smart enough not to fall into the trap of "date Suigetsu to get to Sasuke-kun" idea.

Just as Sasuke came towards Suigetsu to walk together a figure stepped into the way.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, would you like to walk to class together."

There she was Shinagawa Karin the most annoying fangirl of Sasuke's to date. Not only was she the least attractive of all the fangirls but she was the most persistent, which caused Suigetsui with more annoyance then was necessary for a teenager.

Putting a hand on the girls shoulder the abnormal blue haired boy spoke for his often mute friend. "Sorry Karin but we're walking together. You know, with his friend, someone he actually likes."

Turning to face him Karin shot him a irritated look. "Was I talking to you, moron?"

"No but I'm just telling you what Sasuke has been trying to tell you for the past... how many years has it been now, three years."

"Two and a half and Sasuke-kun doesn't care he likes it, don't you Sasuke-kun?"

"Humph." The raven haired boy walked off leaving Karin devastated and Suigetsu trying with all his power not to burst out laughing.

"Well you heard the man my dear Karin, the great Uchiha Sasuke has spoken." and with that Suigetsu was off leaving one pissed off Karin.

'I really, really, REALLY don't like that guy...'

* * *

Sakura sat down waiting for the boy to arrive. Sometimes she wondered why she woke up this early only to be able to see him walk into the classroom but low and behold there she was and as he came in his annoying friend, Suigetsu followed that Sakura could have done without. Actually, most admirers of Sasuke could have done without him. He was always around and never gave Sasuke any privacy. But what could someone expect he was after all Sasuke's friend and really his only friend unless you wanted to count that rivalry that he and Naruto had as a form of friendship.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." She said as he sat down only to give a slight noise of acknowledgment in return.

"Good morning my little cherry blossom and how are you this morning?" Suigetsu placed a hand on her desk as Sakura turned away. "Fine Suigetsu."

"Class settle down, today we will cut homeroom short." Cheers could be heard as Kakashi spoke and everyone settle down and listen to his speech of less class.

"Instead you will be going to PE early." Kakashi wanted to laugh as confusion and "huhs" filled the room.

"Settle down, you going to be going to the pool for exercise today."

And the girls blushed and laughed and the boys had thoughts of what shouldn't be thought of in school.

Sakura and a few others blushed an extremely deep red as they all remembered the situation last year involving a certain Uchiha, stolen trunks, blackmail, and pictures of a certain older brother.

Well it was save to say this year Sasuke would take extra precaution and judging by his face he was not looking forward to a third year of PE and the pool...

* * *

Happy freaking new year enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chaos High**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters other then the few I made up. I'm just using their appearance, some characteristics of theirs, and names.

* * *

A thump was heard on the wooden plastic desk as Naruto folded his brows in confusion. "What's this?" he asked looking at the paper that Inuzuka Kiba still had a hand on as well as a big grin.

"This is our future Naruto!" The way he had responded If Kiba had a tail Naruto was certain the boy would be wagging it.

"Huh?"

"Our ticket into showing everybody we aren't losers and we'll show them all up." He then took his hand away from the paper and had the other boy pick it up and read it only to become even more lost then when he first asked.

I still don't get it, I mean a talent show? That's what's so great that's what you've been going on about this past week that was "so wonderful you'll wet yourself after hearing."

"The same thing." Sometimes Naruto really wanted to smack that stupid smile off the dog loving freak.

Naruto stood up as if it would prove his point even further. "That's not going to do us any good! We don't have any talent!"

Kiba then pulled the blond into a hug by the shoulders as he spoke words of confidence to him. "Au contraire, mon amie. You still can play the flute, can't you."

"Well yeah but not very-"

"And I still got my trumpet."

"Well yeah but-"

"And Shino over here can play one mean clarinet."

"Really?" He asked now turning to the silent boy reading a book in the corner, probably about bugs of some sort since everyone knew his fascination with the specimens.

Just then as if on cue he shot his head up. "What about me and the clarinet?"

Naruto then gave Kiba a look that read "you were planning this all out without his knowing?" In which Kiba let Naruto go and came to the desk that was Aburame Shino's.

"You remember how I mention you playing the clarinet and how it would pay off if you followed me."

"I didn't think you were serious." He put the magazine up to his face again only to have Kiba pull it down.

"Well today is the day that happens all you need to do is get out that clarinet of yours and fame is as good as ours."

Shino sat and thought about it for a moment as if he really was taking Kiba's words to heart when finally he faced (or as much as you could face someone when wearing sunglasses) Kiba with and answer.

"I'll do it however I don't play the clarinet anymore."

"Then what do you play?"

"Something much much cooler."

The case was pulled open and out from it was an instrument that looked to Kiba like the one he had seen Shino play years before only perhaps slightly altered but it still didn't keep him from asking. "What is it?"

"A base clarinet." Shino answered casually but if one listened closer could hear a sense of pride in it as well.

"I thought you said it was something cooler!"

"It is cooler." He replied pulling the instrument out and holding it as one would a child as Kiba sighed and thought that maybe his brilliant plan wasn't so brilliant after all and all the while Naruto held in a giant heap of laughter at the whole situation.

* * *

"Okay class I have an announcement to make on your report, pay attention because I'm only going through this whole thing once and it will be the biggest part of your grade given in this class." Kurenai, their japanese teacher spoke as Choji only half listened in class. He would just get Shikamaru to tell it to him later if it wasn't too troublesome that is, but either way Choji continued to munch on the goodies that lay out in front of him.

"So you're going to be paired up with another member of the opposite sex or with some the same since there won't be an equal amount so I will chose at random. You will be doing a report on the person and their life as if you were writing a biography and- yes Yagi-san?" the teacher asked irritated at the boys hand in the air.

"What's a biography?"

"Look it up yourself, you're smart enough. How you got to high school is beyond me, now you will be paired up and no excuses or complaints I'm not changing them no matter how much you wine. Now first pair is..."

As names were called off groans could be heard as the teacher called off and girls hope for their crushes while guys were happy just to get girls however Choji didn't care one way or another just so long as he didn't get that Kin girl from the ice cream shop a few months back, other then that he'd take anyone. In fact he was kinda hoping for Shikamaru after all he already knew everything about him it would be a piece of...

"Akimichi Choji and Tsuchi Kin."

"What?!" both said in unison as they realized they got paired up with the one person they didn't want.

"No complaints. Now..."

The one that everyone was waiting for was coming the one that would choose who got to be with none other then Sasuke. All the girls crossed their fingers as the situation came closer to an answer.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

And for the first time ever the class was in complete silence...

* * *

Why this has gotten to chapter four I'll never know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Chaos Emerald High**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters other then the few I made up. I'm just using their appearance, some characteristics of theirs, and names

* * *

"No, no, no, NO!!!" the dog loving boy yelled at the top of his lungs not to make a point but to have the blond (who made the step sister from 'Cinderella' look like a pro in her playing skills) and Shino (who seemed to be a one-man band and believed himself to be the next Louis Armstrong in Bass Clarinet) stop whatever it was that they were trying to do. Which in Kiba's opinion was screw his plan to win the talent show, even second place seemed out of the question. Hell, at this point they'd be lucky if they could even get a consolation prize with the way they were playing right now. Not saying that Kiba was bad... or so in his mind. Truth be told he hadn't picked up his trumpet since he stopped taking the lessons his mother gave him back in the sixth grade and it sure showed. Because lets face it, 'Mary had a Little Lamb' only got you so far.

"What's wrong now?" Naruto asked annoyed he had been stopped for the fifth time during their practice, which had only lasted ten minutes.

"What's not wrong!" Kiba barked.

"Hey, I resent that." The teen in glasses said as he held the bass clarinet next to him as if protecting it from what words were coming out.

"Look you guys if we want to win, we'll have to try and work together on this. Shino that means no more of this playing solo! And Naruto, try and stay on key for once!"

"I can't help it if I haven't played in almost five years!"

Kiba could start to feel the pounding headache that came with frustration and he was starting to doubt his plans for even starting this band for the talent show. If only they had something going for them other then Shino's ego. Wait, that was it they needed something else, or in this case someone... but who? Someone that could take the attention away from the horrible noise that was called music. Someone that had that kind of power to draw attention to themselves without even trying someone like...

"Hell no I'm not doing it." Sasuke said as he continued to walk away from the desperate boy. But this was lunch and since he had every right to follow him he did just that (though most would consider this to be stocking).

He was the only good looking guitar player around, well, supposedly he played guitar. Apparently when he stayed late at school one day a fangirl heard him, but at this point that was enough for Kiba at the moment.

He stood in front of the ebony haired boy once more, "Come on Sasuke you're are only hope. You just gotta do it."

But merely blocking the path because you believed that you are a wall and asking like your God wouldn't work on someone like Uchiha Sasuke. And he simply walked past the boy once more.

But yet again the boy showed his face, this time three feet in front of Sasuke which almost got him wondering if Neji should really the star player but the dog boy started his plea for the umpteenth time.

"Please do it, I'm begging you!"

This was starting to get Sasuke thinking Kiba's pestering made his fangirls look like a joke.

"What do I get out of it?" Something inside Sasuke came to him whether it be a gain of generosity or a loss of sanity, he decided to see what was offered if he did so agree.

However Kiba hadn't thought things out that far so he said the first thing that would have sold him to do just about anything.

"I'll do your homework for four months."

"I rank higher on tests then you, why would I want to be pulled down?"

"I'll make it A work."

"What if it's not?"

"Well... I'll... I'll..." Just what would he do? He had to think of something and lets face it his grades weren't that great to begin with so what was one with desperation to do?

"I'm not showing up to anything except the talent show so you tell me what to play and that's it." Kiba then tried to open his mouth to speak but Sasuke continued, "Also I want you to give me A papers on my desk first thing in the morning before everyone else gets there and if it's ever found out you do my homework... lets just say you better not have it happen or your high school life will be shortened." And he could do it too, he was Uchiha Sasuke after all.

Sasuke walked away from Kiba who looked even more pale then the ebony haired boy (if it was even possible) and as he left Shino and Naruto came out from the bush they hid behind. Kiba then gave them both a pleading look as if to ask what to do next which they were more then happy to answer.

"You're doing it all." Shino said as the too walked away from the now perplexed boy who was now at a total loss and for the first time wondered if the whole thing was worth it, he decided that in the end it probably wasn't...

* * *

"Move over I can't see anything!"

"Unfortunately honey there's nothing to see here either."

"Liar and don't call me honey!"

"If you don't stop pushing me we're going to fall over." But the crack of the branch told them it was far too late for that now. And down came Suigetsu, Karin, and all.

"Owww..." Suigetsu moaned as he rubbed his bottom and Karin prove to be inhuman to the fall picking herself up as soon as she hit the ground.

"Great now we'll never see them from here!"

"No kidding, it was your fault your ass was too big to fit."

"How dare you say that to a lady."

"You? A lady? I knew you were strange but I didn't think you were delusional too."

And then it started, the rant of how he was the most low-down animal she had ever seen and took up space and air for the rest of the people in the world. While this went on Suigetsu decided to tune her out and reflect on the question that seemed to be tugging at his now pounding head. 'Why am I even here?'

The scene played out two days pryer when school had finished and the results of the partners for the biography had been given their partners along with dismay or joy from both parties. This meant agony on Suigetsu's part, never did he want to be paired up with this girl on a desert island let alone as a research partner on some project he wasn't too hot on in the first place (unless it was some hot chick).

A set of hands painted off pink slammed furiously onto his desk but before Suigetsu could argue with the owner for secretly making him jump she spoke first.

"I got a plan." Karin said as Suigetsu just sat back with a elbow on the desk and a bored look on his face.

"Sorry but I'm in no hurry to do this and find out what makes you so insane in the first place."

A slight twitch came on her face but she brushed it off as she spoke again. "No you moron, I mean with Sasuke-kun and Sakura."

Suigetsu's ears seemed to almost perk up at the mention of a certain pink haired girl's name. "What about Sakura?" That was when Karin knew she had him.

"We can spy on them and see to it that nothing happens with them not to mention I'll find out more about Sasuke-kun then any other fangirl around here!"

"Wouldn't that be Sakura who would know more..."

"No because I'll be spying on them and with all the other information will make me be the one who knows the most."

"But I'm pretty sure Sakura knows that stuff you know too."

"Just who's side are you on?"

"No ones really..."

"So it's settled. Meet me at the front of the school in ten minutes and we'll start today."

He hadn't even agreed to it and she was still dragging him along and it didn't help that she knew exactly when and where Sasuke would be at all times even that it took him ten minutes to leave and he always looked to the right when he left the school building and he knew it wouldn't stop there, no this was the beginning of a long and scary trip down the trail known as obsession or what he called Karin.

Susigetsu thought to himself as Karin continued bitchin' him out, if she would die from loss of affection from Sasuke or his own hands before the end of the year...

* * *

'This band still sucks.' Kiba thought bitterly to himself as they went off once more only to have Kiba wonder if they should even bother with this talent show and just get everyone music lessons first or in Shino's case a band and concert hall.

What else made a band, Kiba had to think and hard. They had their good-looking guy but even Sasuke could only distract the horrible noise that was suppose to be music for so long...

Naruto's beating on the box was distracting his thought process and he needed all the brain cells he could mustard up right now, so why was he making even more noise... wait that was it, a beat!

"Naruto you're a genius!"

The fox like boy crossed his eyebrows and frowned, "Huh?" he was expecting a lot of things from his mouth but genius wasn't one of them.

"We need a drummer for our band."

"A drummer?" Shino asked confused as Kiba elaborated. "We need someone who plays drums in our band someone who can keep a decent beat now we just need a good drummer... but who plays drums?"

A smile came upon the blonds face when Kiba asked and Naruto spoke, "I know someone who's pretty good..."

"Who, who?"

If it was at all possible the smile grew even wider as the name came out and Kiba's joyful face went down 90 degrees lower.

"Rock Lee at your service I will do my best to be the best drummer for your band and I promise not to fail you in any way."

Kiba could feel the headache long before the sticks ever laid themselves on the drums, he could see his dreams sprout wings and fly out the window but most of all he saw the mess that was in front of him that would probably cause everything to go downhill. But what could he do? The talent show was in one week and he had already signed them up. Well he would do the only thing he could at this point, join them.

Naruto looked around at what they had for their band and couldn't help but chuckle at the people in front of him that were suppose to be some form of a band and how it was starting to look more and more like a comedy act then any band he had ever seen...

* * *

Dude Karin and Suigetsu is like my favorite OTP, but only in a funny way because seeing them kiss would make me lose my cookies (but not the ones I almost just brunt).

BTW did you like the new title I gave to the story, yes I wanted to make sure you were paying attention to the story.

Umm... that's all for now I bet you can't wait for the Talent show because I know you'll so love it. Here's a preview: "He's just warming up." :) I know you want it like I want Simon Baker or Patrick Dempsey (sp?).


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Choas High!**

**Disclamer: **I know nathing!

* * *

His forehead felt like Niagara falls and his skin was the Sahara desert and PE was the torture while school was the Nazi concentration camp. As anyone could guess Shikamaru was less then please when he heard they would be outside doing the high jump and to make things worse the had a slave-driver for a teacher named Anko Mitarashi, they were all women that gave him trouble.

The blazing sun wasn't helping matters, it was only taunting him into believing this was children punishment, not that his parents would care (especially his mom who would just tell him to suck it up and be a man). They would rather he die of skin cancer young then have him live long and lazily indoors.

Waiting in line was even more pain, just waiting before he had to make an effort and in the blazing sun while everyone else reminded him of just how hot it was out by moaning and groaning how they would be better off inside.

At least he wasn't the only one, after all Choji Akimichi his best friend was almost (note almost) as lazy as Shikamaru was with PE. He would sit and sweat with him doing only what was necessary to past the class so his mother didn't send him to some fat camp over the summer. Which would not due for Shikamaru, since he would be more board then usual over the holiday then normal.

His friend was right behind him in line as they waited for their names to be called, not like they needed to be standing up, but Anko insisted they do so to keep them on their toes. He felt a hand placed near his ears as Choji whispered, "Hey Shikamaru, did you hear about the talent show going on tomorrow?"

Without bothering to turn around, mostly so he wasn't caught talking said casually, "Yeah, who hasn't? They've been making announcements all month in class."

He could hear a smile in his friend's voice as he spoke once more. "But did you hear who was in it?"

"Not really." He never bothered with things like talent shows, after all they were just too troublesome.

"Get this, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Lee are in a band together and you'll never-"

Finally the pineapple haired boy turned around to face his "big-boned" friend. "Choji, none of that surprises me, so why bother with such troublesome matters."

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"But you haven't heard the best part. Sasuke's in it too."

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"What?!" The name had caught the usual carefree guy, that made Shaman King's Yoh's laziness look like a joke, so off guard he hadn't even notice the teacher starting to angrily approach him until she called out once more.

"Nara Shikamaru for the last time you're up or else!"

"Uhh... right." Boy, was he going to get it later, but none of that seem to matter now. Sasuke Uchiha in the talent show, in any talent show! There was just no way, no possible way! Unless that Karin told him she'd leave him alone for life if he did it. But that was very unlikely.

"Nara, jump already!"

Shikamaru was unusually good at the pole in fact too good for a lazy I-don't-want-to-do-anything-that's-too-troublesome sorta guy. But today would prove that he was just like the rest as he went down with a flop. His mind was too baffled by the news too even remember that today was to determine who would make it to finals, not that it really ever mattered to him, just his mother.

These were the times he really wondered why life was so troublesome...

* * *

"What about 'The Dog Lovers', I think it's fitting."

"That's what you want!"

"Well you think of something better!"

"Ramennators."

"I will not be apart of a band named that nor will Miki."

"Whose Miki?"

"His instrument."

"..."

"Guys maybe we should be practicing first before thinking of a name after all practice makes perfect!"

It had been like this for the past two days, rather then doing something more productive, such as practice they were arguing over their nameless band. Lee had tried to get them to get over it by calling them the 'Mighty Ones' but when it was shot down he figured it was a lost situation and so once more they would go home with no name or improvement.

Yes, it was a disaster from the get go, but at least Lee could show off his mad skills on the drums.

"How about Aka?"

"How about not!"

"Let's name it Miki, Shino, and the Others."

Or at least his counseling skills...

* * *

Finally he was free from that freak of a Sasuke obsessive freak named Karin. Suigetsu sipped on his ramune with the usual straw inside as he looked for a spot to sit down for the next act in the talent show, to see Sasuke and losers perform as a "band" and basically this was the only reason anyone was there in the first place to see this crap of a show that was known as people showing off what they "thought" was talent. It was too bad it wasn't audition only. Now a days they'll let anything in to get a crowd, Suigetsu thought to himself as Hiroki Yagi was booed off the stage after reading some english poem by the fag William Shakespeare.

Now the place was packed for the next act and unless Suigetsu planned on sitting on the ground he better find some sap to sit next to or push on the floor.

Then he saw a spot opened next to Karin. 'As if I wanted more pain and misery for the next ten minutes.', he thought to himself as she saw him and in a coy smile patted the seat as if to say "come on you know you need me now." But the other was by yet another less annoying far prettier Sasuke fangirl named Sakura Haruno and as quickly as he saw it he pushed the ready to sit in it Hiroki Yagi onto the floor where he belonged and sat next to the pink haired beauty.

"Hey gorgeous."

Sakura turned up to see to her dismay Suigetsu, a boy in which she was never too fond of maybe for the simple fact that he used his status as Sasuke's best friend as a way to pick up girls and drop them off on the curb when he was board with them.

"Hello Suigetsu-kun."

"Aww, I'm happy to see you, but I can't help but feel your not happy to see me."

"Well..." But whoever it was that might have been in the heavens above, heard her cry for help as the curtains drew up and the lights dimmed. The next act began with the principle Tsunade, who introduced the act as "Mika of Miki" which was corrected by Kiba as the "Pet shop" only to have Naruto yell it was the "The No Names". Tsunade rolled her eyes and replied with a "whatever" as she exited the stage.

All the girls cheered and squealed loud enough to make dogs all around Japan howl like mad as the lights all seem to magically shine on Sasuke rather then the rest which only made Kiba stand in front of them to hear boos and hisses.

'Here goes nothing...' Kiba thought nervously as he swallowed the lump that had been building up since the talent show began. No turning back now, if they sucked then they sucked.

He could here Lee call out the tempo and he place the golden instrument to his lips as they all got ready for the suck that came along with it.

Well Sasuke wasn't bad considering he was the only one who was playing. Now if he was playing anything over an amateur was the true question as the only thing produce was two MAYBE three notes the whole time. He must have been warming up, that was it! He could hear Naruto falling behind and Shino going off ahead while... just what the hell was Lee playing anyway?

What the hell was happening? Why was he here? What was the painful noise in his ears and why did he feel like he would never be able to show his face up as school as long as he lived? That's it, it's over and he still hadn't moved.

When the cluster of a song was finished Kiba herd the reaction, nothing. Nothing from his instrument the whole time and worst of all nothing from the audience. 'Oh God please let me hear something, anything from them. Just don't let me hear nothing!'

"Yeah, Lee! I knew you could do it!" Sai called out. That's all they got a complement from a loser about a loser. What was he saying they were all losers right now! They made Hiroki Yagi look like a god.

Kiba then heard the annoying laugh of that who was Suigetsu as others followed then Tsunade came up trying her best not to laugh. She tried to get everyone to clap only to burst out in laughter when Naruto started up a round of Hot cross buns.

Kiba went over to the only hope they had the whole time named Uchiha Sasuke and asked him what he wanted to know since it started. "I thought you were good what happened."

In which Sasuke replied, "I never said I was good, I can play but I never said I didn't start about three months ago."

He knew his life was over now and he might as well give up and join Hiroki Yagi in loserville. He knew they would suck but blow and everything in between that was fail too... never did he think it would be that bad; and to top it off he was stuck with two months of homework.

Oh well, at least Shino might start his career considering it seem no one told him to stop as he continued to bust out in song and started playing his own thing.

Well this was never going to be a day to forget, that was for sure. Not for the reasons that it would be the talk of the school for weeks to come or the fact that Kiba would have a hard time getting away from the No Name band ring leader, but for the simple fact it was the first time Sakura Haruno had seen Sasuke in a different light, that he wasn't perfect and there was something more to him then perfections after all...

* * *

So like here's the next chapter. "Do you love it?" Seriously this makes me laugh even though I've read it before. I can hear Fred's voice reading this while I type it, I should change the voice... Like hell I will, he does good work! Where was Fred a few years ago when I REALLY needed him? You know what I mean. I also noticed I put '...' at the end of every scene, you better not be reading the '...' like I know you are! Peace out SBL! I actually tried with the gammer and stuff on this, I think I do good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to Chaos High**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters other then the few I made up, but if you are just dieing to take them I guess it would be okay if you asked first.

* * *

Sabaku Temari was a natural at asking questions. Oh sure we all are but she had it down to an art. As a child everyone thought it was cute, as she got older they all found it to be annoying. She couldn't understand why, she was just doing what she felt everyone should be doing. At first they were innocent enough starting off with ones like why did she have to eat her greens or why she had to wear clothes outside and why she couldn't drive the car. Then as she grew so did the questions like why they had to live with their uncle or why did she have to put the seat down or why did she seem to be the only mature one in the whole group of men, she was a natural at thinking that grew with the times. That was perhaps why she couldn't understand why she had to jump back with her questioning now. Why did she have to ask such a simple minded question that no one else seemed to be able to answer and therefore making her need to ask it now. Why were all the girls suddenly going gaga over Nara Shikamaru?She just didn't get it but since she was who she was and nothing could change that she would have to do the unthinkable and go up to the boy and ask him herself.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to know and fast! The question wouldn't let her rest until she got her answer. She went up to the lazy boy who was currently being bombarded by the entire Hitori High female population (minus Karin, but she was a freak and therefore didn't count) and when she got through by elbowing her way (quite literally) she tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Can I have a word with you?" she asked as he turned to face her and looked as though he was thinking about it before he shrugged. She pulled him out as he ducked but like radar the minute he left the circle they knew (must have come from their Sasuke obsession days).

"Hey what do you think you're doing with our man?" demanded Ino, a former Sasuke-lover.

"Anything I damn well please!" She snapped back as she grabbed his hand and made a run for it. Shikamaru didn't like this at all. Not only did he have every female after his ass, but now he had to run at an above average pace of walking.

"Can we stop?" he finally asked after about twenty feet of running when she turned around to reply

"Do you really want to?" and she motioned to the crowd behind him as he saw her point and continued on their little journey to wherever it was that they were going. They were never going to get out of this he thought to himself. After all females were a very persistent and stubborn specie, just after living with his mother could tell anyone that!

They entered the school and just when he was certain that they would never make it out of there alive Temari used the oldest trick in the book to trip them off, hide behind a corner. If he had known that was all it took, he would have done this hours ago. But there was no time to think about what he could have done now as the sandy blond turned to face him and win the nonexistent staring contest with her glare.

"What the hell is this all about?" she demanded forcefully but not loud, they didn't know if someone could be lurking.

"What's what all about?" But she hit him hard on the head before he had time to even register if he would say anything else next.

"You have all the girl population turning from Sasuke-girls to… to… you." She said with such discuss it sounded like a disease.

"I don't know." He said as he shrugged still rubbing his head, as dumb as the answer sounded it had been the truth.

"Don't give me that! You can't just have them ignoring you one minute and clinging to you the next."

"But that's the truth."

"Come on, do you have the answers to the next science test or something?" Because lets face it, Guy didn't do notes and kudos to you if you could understand what in God's name he was speaking about half the time.

"No, I'm telling you I just woke up and did what I normally do everyday." Temari decided she wasn't going to get the answers she wanted out of him so she gave him one last long hard look before she figured it hopeless and she'd have to get her answers somewhere else. She walked away with the one thing she hadn't gotten since the death of her parents three years ago, not a single solution to the tearing question on her mind of why.

* * *

She couldn't believe it; the Gods had finally answered her prayers. All the trips to the temple had paid off and she had gotten her wish after so many years of patiently waiting. All the Sasuke fan girls were no longer his fan girls and giving her the chance to have the man all to herself. Yes, there truly was someone up in heaven watching over her as all the girls hurried over to the poor sap known as lazy-as-all-hell Nara Shikamaru. This was now her perfect chance and opportunity to shine and become Sasuke's lover and then wife, because now that no girl stood in her way (not that any of them actually had a chance in the first place) she would prove to him once and for all that he belonged with her and her alone.

At first she couldn't believe it, and thought it was some sick joke and was kind of offended that they would choose the indolent son of a bitch Shikamaru over her Sasuke. Why him, why now, why here, seriously why him? The guy once slept outside because he didn't want to get his keys out of his pockets for his house. She looked at the scene of girls and guy before her and suddenly got an idea, this could be good for her in many ways.

"Well I guess this means I get Sasuke-kun all to myself then." She called out only to be ignored by everyone. She usually was anyhow, but with the mention of Sasuke usually one girl at least perked her ears up or made some sort of reaction. "Guess I'm really getting Sasuke on that date he promised me tonight!" She called out again and still no response. At this point she resisted the urge to scratch her head (why did people do that anyway?). "You guys really don't care?" It sounded like a question but was really more of a statement that she had finally figured out.

She was puzzled and at an utter lost as to what was going on, but why wonder when it meant you could have the man of your dreams and not share him with any other loser. Oh sure she wanted to know why everyone else wanted the good for nothing, but you only live once and she wasn't getting any younger. She was only fertile for so long and the sooner she got a ring on the boy the better chance she had a bearing his children. So why not live it up.

She put her hands on her hips and smiled triumphantly at her win as Suigetsu walked by and shook his head, "You know you're a freak, right?" But she brushed the comment off. Nothing was going to get to her today, not even his snide remarks and smart ass ways, but it would be nice if he could let her have her moment.

Life was good, now if only she could get rid of Suigetsu, then she'd be all set.

* * *

"Did you see?"

"See what?"

"The talent show?"

"Seriously who didn't?"

"That was something else!"

"Sasuke-kun was so amazing!"

"I heard Shino got some deal with his own band."

"I heard Naruto got suspended."

"Nah, that was Hiroki Yagi."

"Who?"

"I can't believe Kiba didn't play the whole time."

"I heard he doesn't know how."

"I heard he was in love with Sasuke and therefore got him to play with them and wanted to hear what he sounded like."

"He was so good."

"Tell me about it, he should start his own band!"

"Just don't get Lee involved."

"Yeah I know seriously!"

"So really guys… Who's Hiroki Yagi?"

That was how the conversations from the last two weeks went and Kiba actually kind of missed them, for now all the talk was on Shikamaru of all people! He didn't get it and neither did the entire male population of the school (save Sasuke, but that was for obvious reasons). Sure it had only been three days, but still he was confused as to why all the females wanted to talk of Shikamaru and not some stud muffin such as himself. "I don't get it!" He finally said in a sudden outburst after day four with the recently befriended Kankuro (probably because he got such a kick out of the talent show), the quiet Shino and the surprisingly mute as of recent Naruto. "What does he got that I don't?"

"The ability to ace every test without even trying?" Shino suggested which didn't help. They all knew after the first test in their first year that he was an abnormal genius so that couldn't be it.

"Just let it go already." Kankuro cut in, he was getting tired of the constant talk of Shikamaru everywhere he turned. He was just grateful his sister, Temari, seemed to be immune to the whole thing so he didn't have to here it at home (because God knows Gaara would be damned before he mentioned such subjects).

"Yeah but-" But he cut him off.

"Come on man, no more, we already have to here it from everyone else. Don't give him the satisfaction of having you do it too."

"I agree with him on this." Shino chimed in, also getting sick of the discussion that no longer involved him and the talent show where he played one mean bass clarinet. Kiba crossed his arms and "huff"ed to himself but when he knew he was going nowhere with it he asked the other question that had been on his mind since yesterday.

"Hey Naruto, why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Don't tell me Sakura all over Shikamaru is getting to you that badly." But the blond seemed to be off in his own world, as if nothing anyone said or did would break him out of it.

"Hello Naruto, I'm talking to you!" Kiba started to wave his hand in front of the boy but to no avail, he was truly in a world of his own and it seemed no talk of Sakura or any ramen would get him out of it.

"He's been like that since he came back from the principal's office yesterday." Kankuro stated. "Poor guy must have been threatened with the idea of being expelled or sent to the factory if he messed up again or so I figured." He shrugged as they sat down in their desks and got ready for Iruka's class.

"Whatever it was, it must have been horrific…" Kankuro said as Naruto managed to sit and continue to stare now at the floor.

Kiba finally resorted to the only answer he could. "Maybe it was because of Shikamaru after all."

"I told you to stop mentioning that shit man!" Kankuro snapped back as Naruto thought to himself of the scene that he had been thinking of for the past one and a half days.

It had been the usual routine piss a teacher off (in this case Asuma) and go to the principal's office for punishment. He would greet Shizune the secretary at the front and proceed to enter the all too familiar office. But something was amiss today. Why did he hear Shizune's voice suddenly call out to stop him? Why did he open the door to see why she was trying to? Why did he see Tsunade and the librarian Jiraiya (which he knew on a first name basis) who seemed to be in an embrace and practically eating each others faces for over 30 seconds before they even noticed him? Why were they both in a state of shock like he was? Why did she just tell him calmly to return to class and not give him a form of punishment (because he sure as hell needed it now!)? Why was it now Shizune who was getting called into the office while Jiraiya stepped out and tried to make light of the situation with really bad and awkward jokes? Why was he able to make it back to class and not have the teacher or students care? Why was he not able to answer any questions when they did? Why wasn't any of this his normal routine? Why didn't any of this make any sense?

Nothing but whys filled his mind, not any of them with answers.

When he regained speech again maybe someone will tell him what the hell had happened.

* * *

"That's it, this has gone far enough!" Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend had had it with the squeals, the fights, the swooning, but most of all he couldn't stand being ignored because of some stupid obsessive girls all over his pal. Sure it had always been funny when it happened to Sasuke, but that was Sasuke! He marched over and practically parted the sea of women to get to the guy and give him a piece of his mind. "What is going on here?" He demanded because there was no time for pleasantries when it had been going on for a week without so much as a word exchange between the two.

"When I know, so will you." Was all he could get out before the girls would be at it again but for some odd reason unbeknownst to him, Chouji seemed to be keeping the girls at bay. Seriously where had Chouji been a week ago?

"He's gay!" Chouji shouted and before the girls could comprehend what was just said about their lover, he grabbed the lazy boy's hand and pulled him away and like Temari before pushed him behind a corner. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" And just like Temari he didn't give him any room to breathe. Since when did his best friend become a girl and so troublesome like them?

"If I knew I'd tell you."

"That better be the case because I can't believe this whole thing."

Shikamaru finally let out a huge sigh and leaned up against the wall beside his friend. "Neither can I man."

"I mean having all these girls and not share any with your best mate is just plain wrong." Catching the other off guard and almost falling to the floor the sluggish excuse of a boy was about ready to chime in when the other went on. "And you smell like shit too. I can't believe all the girls are after you with a stink like that."

And that's when it hit him, the smell! "Chouji, that's it."

"Huh?" He had been bathing in his new axe body wash his mom had given him to "at least improve your appearance" as she said. He had been smart, and yet he had never taken THAT into account. He might as well be a fool now! And just to think he was starting to believe that his personality were winning them over or maybe at least his ability to pass every test with nothing less then an A without even trying.

"You mind telling me what's it, or are you going to sit there." Shikamaru now knew what got all the girls after Sasuke all the time. Why were women so troublesome…?

"Hello earth to Shikamaru! What's 'it'?"

* * *

She had to find him, the little brat. That damn Shizune and screw Jiraiya while she was at it but not in the literal way, not now at least, her job could be on the line and she wasn't about to waste the past 22 years of her life on nothing thanks to a blond making a big deal out of the whole thing. There he was, nobody had blond hair like that unless you were Uzumaki Naruto, now she just needed to get him away from the other students in the classroom, shouldn't be too hard, she did it all the time anyway. "Excuse me Kakashi, may I have a word with-"

"Naruto go with Tsunade." He said as he continued to look at his book and write onto the bored without even bothering to look up. Lucky for Tsunade the boy got up without so much as a fight and she closed the door behind him.

"Let's take a walk and get away from the office." Truth was if she went back there she might find another urge to try and fire her assistant, Shizune again. The boy nodded and she was getting a bad feeling like he might not talk to her, not saying that it was bad, but if she ever wanted to make a point with the kid she'd have to be more then a one-way conversation. As they walked down the halls and out to the fresh air outside, she finally spoke. "Naruto, what you saw the other day was…" how did she say this? "A mistake."

Boy that explained it a little too well, because it had been the first time in over three years she had actually given into her sexual urges with the man. Though it hadn't been the first time nor would it be the last. They had had a steady unsteady relationship for the past 15 years with big break ups and even bigger make ups. This had been another one of the make ups or make outs and Tsunade regretted every moment of it especially now that a certain boy had bared witness to it all.

Surprisingly the boy nodded as she thought of what to say next. "I also would like you to forget what you saw. I mean what happened shouldn't have and-" Shzune should have been doing her job is what she would have liked to have said. "Look you just can't say anything okay. My job could be on the line and I am a well respected woman with a good reputation and I don't need you ruining it more then you already have. I mean you're great and all but I just need you to keep quiet about it and I'll do anything to have you keep your mouth shut is that understood? I just- Naruto?"

She had stopped her semi rambling conversation that was part serious with nervous undertones to see that the boy was about five feet away from her with his head down and unmoving. Oh God, what had she said or done this time to upset the child? Seriously she couldn't take much more of this. The boy was enough when she wasn't having to deal with her relationship troubles, but this just made it almost unbearable! "Naruto say something dammit!" She couldn't take the silence anymore it was getting to her. She could understand it from kids like Shino or Sasuke but to have the noisiest kid of all time not talk was driving her crazy!

The boy finally spoke the first words since four days ago after the incident, "Anything…?"

And a smile appeared on his face and Tsunade was beginning to regret more then just her career when it came to the boy.

* * *

She had brushed her hair and bought the 'tame the mane' shampoo and matching conditioner. She painted her nails an elegant red and wore the discreetest make-up (in her opinion anyway). She wore the cutest knee socks and wore her big jewelry and topped it off with a big red ribbon in her hair. And looking her best (or as best as you could for Karin) she was ready to confess today. She gave herself one last look in the mirror she straightened out her skirt and her lucky glasses and finally deemed herself ready as she smiled and skipped away and out to her adventure for the day.

But as she got to her destination, everyone else seemed to be next to it, or should I say him. Wait a second this wasn't right why were they all there, shouldn't they have been with that lazy guy Shikamaru? What was going on? She got next to one of the girls she had never bothered to learn the name to, all she knew was that she hated her and even more so at this moment in time as she spoke. "Excuse me why aren't you with Shikamaru?" She spat out with as much venom as she possibly could.

"Why would I want to be around that loser, I love Sasuke-kun!"

But Karin pulled her back and glared at her once more. "That's not what it was like the other day."

"Yes it was you freak, get with the program he's the only man for me. Now you need to back off." And with that she was pushed away and left with nothing more then confusion.

"I- I don't get it. What the hell happened?" She asked to no one but Suigetsu just happened to be there, like always, when she least wanted it (which was all the time).

"Umm… clearly they got bored of him and went back to the man of the year." She stood there in utter shock as Suigetsu just sipped on his ramune and looked Karin up and down before saying, "Nice bow."

This couldn't be happening, she had had him all to herself, and she could have even gotten him to be her girlfriend, what happened and why now? This wasn't fair; this just wasn't fair in the least and to top it off her least favorite person was here to remind her of it all. She clinched her fists and gritted her teeth and screamed out the first word that best described just how she felt in that moment that started with an "f" and it wasn't French fries…

* * *

Here is your damn story! I'm semi-happy with the way it turned out. The dream yesterday gave me "some" guidance. But it still wasn't great. Oh well, that's the best you're gonna get and sorry about the last scene, I promise there will be no more Suigetsu and Karin for a while, I just put it in there at the last minute because I thought it would be funny (no joke I was straightening my socks out this morning and was like "what if"… an poof! There it was!)

Nobody was here until almost 7! Can you "believe it"? I can't, seriously I should have slept in. I had some messed up dreams last night, I guess that's what you get when you go to bed at a decent hour. And not one of them pertained to the story you see before you nor will they in the future.

So it's like V-day now so I should have put some loven in there somewhere (other then Shikamaru) but to make it take place at that time in the story it would have been shortened… wait a second, dammit, you already read it!

Did you know there is no spell check for the word dammit? I tried and tried but no dice (dude). I guess it would look bad on a report from a fifth grader's school paper if they accidentally put it on it.

So I've totally been reading DBZ (as if you couldn't tell) and now the whole Freeza story thing makes sense (and sensibility!). Also if you want I could totally write you a story from there. Seriously I'll do a Piccolo and OC… it sure as hell beats writing this crapola! Anyway I hope you enjoyed, can I go now?

PS: Titan Maximum… awesome! PECKS!


End file.
